Baby Blues
by ladybug89
Summary: Finally on FF.  When Bella becomes desperate to have a baby what will she ask her best friend Jacob to do for her? AH
1. Chapter 1

AN: SO here is the prologue/ first chapter just to get everyone going.

"And now we are joined by Isabella Swan. The five time best selling author who is promoting her new book Midnight Desire. Isabella thank you for being here."

"Thank you for having me." I was getting much better at doing these press interviews by now. The first book had been a complete mess but now I was getting better with practice. The bright lights from the morning show were blazing in my eyes but I did my best not to blink.

As they went to the end of the interview I was surprised at the last question "So what are you're plans now that you're done with the tour?"

"I'm going home actually. I actually just bought a house in my hometown and I'm going to spend some time fixing it up."

"Wonderful Isabella Swan ladies and gentlemen." Once I was in the cab on the way to the airport I realized I had a missed call so I hit call back.

"Fixing up the house yourself? What happened to the best friend who has been heading up the rebuilding efforts?'

"Oh don't worry Jacob I didn't forget about you. See you when my plane lands?"

"You know it Bells." Jacob had been my best friend since he was born. Every summer when I would go visit my dad we would hang out, when I returned to Forks permanently at age sixteen Jacob and I developed the perfect friendship.

Once I got to JFK I only had to kill an hour until my flight took off. The six-hour flight would be fine to get through considering I planned on sleeping the whole time. If I couldn't sleep I always had writing to entertain myself.

I boarded the flight and settled down into the business class seat I felt myself nodding off before take off. Long weeks of touring will do that to you. You sleep where and whenever you can.

Six hours later I was blissfully disembarking the plane in Seattle. I couldn't talk Jake out of picking me up from Seattle I told him I was capable of taking the greyhound to Port Angeles but nope he had to get me from Seattle. But when I started rolling out my two suitcases I had been living out of for the last month I was really grateful.

"You look exhausted Bells what happened to the doe eyed look on TV a few hours ago."

"That is long gone. I just want to go home."

"To your dad's or to your house my lady."

"No way? It's done!"

"Yeah the guys finished it the other day."

"And I'm sure you didn't pitch in you still can't resist tinkering with your hands Dr. Black." Jacob was a pediatrician at Forks Hospital. I loved going to visit him when I was home because it was so obvious all the kids loved him.

"Hey I am the best mechanic in the area I have to use all the talents God gave me."

"So on another note? Emily had the baby while I was away."

"Yep. Pull my camera out of my backpack." I found the digital camera I had gotten him for Christmas last year out of his bag and found the pictures of Emily and a little baby boy.

"Oh my god he's adorable."

"Yep seven pounds eleven ounces."

It was weird that when I looked at the pics my reaction was different. A lot of Jacob's and mine's friends were having kids. Normally I was ecstatic for them but I felt a weird twist in my heart this time.

"Babies are so cute."

"Yeah little Levi there is an especially cute little bugger you'll see him once we're home."


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

"Jacob, come on honey wake up."

"What time is it Bells?" Then I took in the purple lingerie she was wearing and I could care less what time it was.

"Seven but I'm still on east coast time."

"You realize I don't have to go to the hospital today right?"

"Yeah but I figured we could have some grown up fun." Bells then pressed herself up against me. "I missed you a lot while I was away. And I can feel that you missed me too." What can I say I get happy around Bella instantly.

We started moving around having some fun…. Then I woke up kissing my pillow. Great.

Last night had gone pretty well. We drove over to her house and Bella was super excited.

"Well you know half this house is technically on reservation land. And you're a pale face. So I don't know how this is going to go."

"Well I guess you're stuck with me as a neighbor." Yeah but I wish she was next door to me. Ok more like I wish she were in bed with me. "Come on let's go see Emily and Sam's baby. I texted her in the car and she said we can come over and see the baby."

We got back in the car and drove over to the Uley's house.

"Bella you're back."

"Emily you're not pregnant anymore."

"Nope he's on the couch."

"Oh I need to see him."

"Come on inside you two." Sam was sitting on the couch with baby Eli wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey little guy you're Aunt Bella is home do you want to meet her? You're indecisive ok I promise she's nice."

Sam then put little Eli in Bella's arms. "Hey Eli. I'm your Aunt Bella. Sorry I wasn't here for you to be born."

She sat down next to me on the couch. Bella had a look of wonderment in her eyes; this was different from any other times our friends had given birth. Bella had some more intense look I couldn't put my finger on. Eli was a cute baby though. I reached out to run my finger along his hair.

Emily sat down next to Sam and took her hand in his.

"So Jacob, Bella how does it feel to hold your godson?"

"Are you serious?" I looked up.

"Yeah."

We stayed and hung out for another hour before I drove Bella back to her house.

Then I came home a fell asleep.

I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Bella. What can I say I got excited. Then I read the text.

"Bells why do you need me to take you to get soup?" I asked when I called her back.

"Sorry I just don't feel very up to driving."

"You're sick aren't you."

"It's not that bad."

"I'll be right over." I got in my rabbit and made me way over to Bells new house.

"Hey." She greeted me. It's amazing she looks like death warm over and I still think she's beautiful.

"Hey." I immediately went into doctor mode. "What's wrong what symptoms do you have?"

"Jacob I'll be fine."

"Just humor me."

"Runny nose, sore throat, chest congestion." I put my hand on her forehead.

"And a fever. Get your butt back in bed, I'll go get you some soup and Gatorade."

"Ok Dr. Jay."

Once I got back Bella was back in pajamas. "Are you sure you want soup at 10am?"

"My body thinks it's one in the afternoon."

"Well either way come on back in bed."

"Ok."

"There we go."  
>"You don't plan on staying here do you?" Bella always felt guilty when anyone took care of her.<p>

"I have no where else to go I'm off today. Also think of Eli you can't see him if you're sick."

"Fine at least stay here with me I feel bad." An hour later Bella was snoozeing lightly snoring due to her congestion.

"That's it Bells just sleep and get better."

"I want to have a baby."

"Sure let's see if you still feel that way when the Nyquil wears off." Not that Bella wouldn't be a good mom. I had thought about it since she was holding Baby Eli she would be amazing.

BPOV

"Mommy, Mommy."

"What's wrong baby?" I snuggled the small child up against me.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course." He climbed up into the bed. "Who's mommy favorite little boy?"

"Me."

I knew I was dreaming but I realized that I wanted this baby. I wanted to be a mom. That was when I realized there was no baby daddy lying in the bed with me. It made me realize I didn't have to wait to be married if it was ever going to happen in order to have a child.

I mean I write all the time and I hang out with my friends all of whom are married except for Jacob and Paul. Paul not even going to go there and Jacob was my best friend. So the odds of finding a husband were slim. I realized it was time to take matters into my own hands.

I woke up to Jacob reading next to me in bed.

"Hey did the nap help?"

"Yeah it did."

"Ok well here drink the Gatorade can't have you getting dehydrated."

"Do I get the popsicles?" I jokingly asked referring to Jacob's recommended method of getting liquid into a child.

"Hey smart ass keep that up and I'll take them home with me."

"You're such a good person."

"Thanks a lot snotty."

That was when I realized something I didn't want the father of my baby to be some stranger. How would I know what my baby would inherit? Also I wanted attributes like a good person, nice and smart in my child. Then I realized how I could get that baby.

"So if I feel better in three days I could do mommy nap time?"

"Yeah. If you feel better you shouldn't give Eli anything." Mommy naptime was what we developed when Leah gave birth first. Since I can write whenever I come over in the early afternoon and watch the baby for two hours so their moms can get a good and well deserved nap.

"Yep."

"Ok." I said as I slowly started sipping at the cold liquid.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Three days later I was at the Uley's house watching Baby Eli as Emily took a well-deserved nap.

"That's it little guy take a nap if you're tired." I was so happy Eli hadn't picked up the habit of his cousin Brady of crying for 20 minutes before going to sleep. I loved Embry and Leah but Brady was a challenge as a baby. But they seem pretty happy now with three boys and Brady was six years old now.

After about ten minutes I was still holding Eli as opposed to putting him back in his crib I heard the doorbell ringing.

JPOV  
>Bella opened the door with Eli in her arms. I briefly got a mental picture in my head of coming home from the hospital to Bella with our baby in her arms. I couldn't let myself get too wrapped up in this image though.<p>

"Hey baby." I said to Eli.

"Hey Uncle Jake." Bells said back to me. "He's asleep."

"So I'm going to assume Emily is passed out as well."

"Yeah she's been out like a light."

I wanted to pull her into my arms and kissed her but obviously held back. My godson was the lucky recipient of one her kisses on his little forehead as she laid him down.

"So you're coming over for dinner at my house after dinner tonight right?"

"Yeah." I was wondering why Bella was so concerned about me coming over.

"Good cause I really wanted your help with something."

BPOV

After I cleaned up from dinner I got my laptop out and pulled up all the research I had been doing for the last few days. I was way too antsy waiting for Jacob to get to the house so I tried writing but nothing that productive came out. Finally I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Jacob." I said as he pulled me into a hug and I breathed in his woodsy scent on his red shirt. "How's Billy?"

"He's doing good. So is that the next great Isabella Swan novel on your computer."

"No actually I've been doing research and I wanted your help."

Jake looked confused. "What medical stuff for an novel?"

"No it is something personal." I said sitting down on the couch

"Is something wrong?" he sat down next to me.

"No, no I've decided something."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Jacob started blinking in almost rapid fire and I could tell he was debating putting his hand on my stomach

"No I'm not. Sit back down."

"Oh ok. What do you mean you're going to have a baby?"

"I've decided that I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to do artificial insemination. I wanted your help picking a clinic to have the procedure done."

"You want to do what?" Jacob's face was almost red at this point. I could never really imagine Jake angry at me.

JPOV

The woman I love and I want to have children with someday wants to put some strangers sperm that he was paid fifty bucks to jack off into a cup for. She wanted to use that to raise a baby alone when here I was right in front of her. A good man with a good job who would love her everyday and help her raise our child.

"Jacob, are you mad at me?"

I didn't want to yell at her. "I just don't understand why you're doing this."

"I want a family Jacob and I don't want to wait to find the right guy."

Then let me be your boyfriend, then fiancé, then husband and father of your children.

"So you want to do it with donated sperm?"

"Yeah I mean don't they screen the guys before hand?"

"Yep but Bells some of the guys do lie about stuff like education on the applications."

Bells looked like a dejected puppy. It literally broke my heart to see her like that.

"I mean Bella you could use another method other than the bank's donor sperm to get pregnant."

"What ask someone I know to donate? Jacob if you haven't noticed like everyone I know besides you is married."

"Bella I still don't understand why you are doing this so young."

"Because I want a child and I'm ready for it." Then she got a look like she had an idea "Would you be willing to donate?"

"What?"

"Jacob you're my best friend and if I wanted my future kid to be like anyone I would want it to be you."

"You know that is more nature than nurture right?"

"But still please Jacob!" She looked up at me. "If I was going to use someone's I knew I would want it to be yours."

"Bella you can't ask me that. Do you know they would tell us horror stories in med school about people being impregnated with the wrong sperm?"

I saw a tear starting to fall down Bella's face.

"Besides imagine what would happen some neo-Nazi would wind up with the future head of the tribal council in their belly." She chuckled knowing I was kidding.

BPOV

I totally forgot the whole part of Jacob's heritage that he was descended from the last chief of the tribe. But once I had the idea of Jacob being the biological father of my child in my head I couldn't think of any one else being his or her father.

"Well what if we got your sperm to my egg with no middle man?"

"How? Bella the turkey baster method isn't that effective."

"No I meant what if we made the baby the old fashioned way?"

"You mean?"

"Yeah like babies have been made for hundreds of years so basically Jacob Black will you have sex with me?

AN: Yeah I know I'm horrible ending it here but what can I say besides Chapter 4 will be super long!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just had to get this chapter to you guys before I leave in the morning for a community service trip in DC for a week (No computer there boo!)

That said on with the show

JPOV

It had been three days since I saw Bella. I told her I needed time to think about it. My cell phone went off I had a new text. I was about to look at it as I walked into my office at the hospital. Bella was sitting at the chair next to my desk.

"Hey I brought lunch."

"Hi."

"Jacob I'm sorry about how awkward it got." She then got up and I knew Bella wanted a hug. I usually gave Bella what she wanted which is when I realized what I was going to do.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll be your baby daddy." Because in all honesty the thought of Bella with another man made me sick and the idea of anyone else's child growing inside of Bells was just not going to happen. She should be having MY baby, she wants to have MY baby so that's what she is going to get.

BPOV

I took in Jacob's completely serious expression.

"Really you mean it?"

"Yeah."

I ran over and wrapped him in my arms. "Oh my God thank you so much Jacob!" Jacob's scrubs smelled like laundry detergent and the woods.

"But Bells we need to have some ground rules."

"Ok do you want to come over tonight and talk about everything?"

"Sure I'll be over after dinner."

"All right."

I went home and I was finally able to start writing again. Now that I knew Jacob was going to help me with this I could feel all the tension leave my body.

Suddenly I heard knocking at my door and realized it was already eight pm. I opened the door and Jacob was standing there in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey."  
>"Hey come on in."<p>

"Thanks. So this isn't awkward."

I laughed.

"Ok well let's set up the ground rules for this." Jacob said while scratching the back of his neck."

"Yeah we should and sit down do you want anything? Coffee? Beer? Water?"

"I think I a glass of water would be good."

As I try to pour the water from the Brita I realize how nervous I actually am about this. I think I was so blinded by the excitement of a baby that part of me didn't really process that I would be having sex with Jacob. I had to admit to myself though I could do worse for a potential baby daddy Jake was such a good person.

Good person? Please you know the main reason is you want to ride that sweet body of his and you just won't admit it.

I went back into the kitchen and handed him the glass.

"Thanks. So ground rules, Since we're going to be having unprotected sex in order to get you pregnant I need you to promise me that I'm the only one you're going to be trying to have a baby with."

"Of course."

"Ok second. How often do you want to try to conceive the baby?"  
>"Well I figured whenever I'm fertile would be best?"<p>

"Yeah but sperm can stay alive inside you for 48 to 72 hours so you know…"

"The two days before my fertile week until I get my period."

"Yeah basically. Also…

JPOV

…" What would the custody and child support situation be with this?"

"Oh that's the easy part I'm going to completely raise the little guy or girl on my own you're not going to involved at all." When she said that it almost broke my heart because I didn't want to be a deadbeat dad. I wanted this baby to know me, and his or her culture.

"Ok but if I want to be involved?"

"We can figure that out later."

"Ok so do you know when your fertile week starts?"

"Uh in two days. Give or take. She went to her laptop and pulled up a calendar for reference."

"Yep two days."

"Are you on any kind of birth control now?"

"No." I wanted to walk over there and pick her up, carry her to her bed and claim her as mine.

"Then we should get started." And I leaned in and kissed those perfect lips of hers.

BPOV

Kissing Jacob felt much better than it should have for someone who was only my best friend. I could feel the moisture pool in my panties as he gently laid me down on the couch and started kissing down my neck.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bells."

"Maybe we should take this to my room."

"Valid point." Jake said and then like something out of a romance novel he swooped me up in his arms and carried me to my bedroom.

He placed me down on the bed as I yanked his t-shirt over his head. I quickly threw it to the side as I yanked the comforter down off my bed. Jacob was on top of me in an instant as his hand crept up my shirt.

"Bells, are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked as he kissed me right under my ear lobe and I felt him press his erection against my hips. Crap he was huge.

"Jake, please."

"Ok then." He smiled as he slipped both of us out of our pants and boxers. This was the first time I had seen Jacob naked and I have to admit it was definitely worth enjoying the view.

I reached out and took his giant erection in my hands and slowly pumped him.

"Honey if you keep that up you're not going to get the seed inside of you."

Stupid me I thought he was threatening me but when I realized what he meant I let him push me back into the pillows.

I moaned as he pulled one of my nipples into my mouth as his hand played with the other. I fisted my hands in his hair as he gradually started kissing his way down my stomach.

"Mmm Bells you're so wet."

"Jacob, please I want you inside me." I arched up to prove my point.

"Bella I always give you what you want." And then he was inside of me stretching me and it felt so good. Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better he started to move and I started moaning and matching his thrusts.

"Say my name." Jacob whisphered at one point.

"Oh fuck Jacob I'm gonna cum."

My orgasm came with the most force I have ever felt before. Jacob came a few seconds after me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know it's been like two months I'm horrible but I got caught up writing the natural choice and finishing up school.

JPOV

So fun fact. The average American Med school graduate also graduates with at least a hundred and fifty thousand dollars in debt. Yeah I know it is kind of ridiculous trying to pay that off. That's what I'm zeroing in on my mind so I don't have last night with Bells on constant replay in my mind. We've been trying to make a baby for four days. Not that I'm complaining it has been amazing. After some of the awkwardness of the first night was gone being with Bella was the hottest thing of my life. I need something to kill the uh excitement little Jake is having at this point. And then I see Edward Cullen walking down the hall. Stupid fucking prick with his Ivy League education and know it all attitude. "My father is the head of the ER." Well if we still operated under the old system my dad would be chief. Haha now I win.

"Jacob."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Just thought I would let you know you had a visitor in your office."

"Thanks." I headed down to my office expecting my Dad or Bells because they were really the only people who ever seemed to visit me in my office. What I wasn't expecting was a greasy looking lawyer type in my office.

"Hello Dr Jacob Black can I help you?"

"James Tracker, thank you for seeing me."

"I'm not sure how I can help you I'm a pediatrician."

"As you know there has been a recent problem with the glorification of teenage pregnancy on TV."

"Yeah."

"I work in a field that provides what I believe is the best alternative for women who find themselves faced with an unplanned pregnancy.

"Ok."

"You see Dr. Black I'm an adoption lawyer."

I had suspected what he was the second he walked in. He was a baby broker. Couples who were willing to pay huge money to skip the wait with legit adoptions.

Considering in the six months I've worked here I've had to deal with two teen mothers it was a touchy subject to start off with.

"Mr. Tracker I would appreciate if it you left my office I have patients to see."

"Dr Black I would compensate you for any cases you suggest to me."

"Get out now before I have hospital security force you."

I sat down and tried to force myself to think calm thoughts. Fishing with my dad, my mom taking care of me when I was little, Bella. Bella.

Then I glanced down at my phone and noticed I had gotten a text during this special episode.

I called her right back.  
>"Hey Bells what's up?'<p>

"Nothing just our Dads are having dinner at my house tonight and I thought you would want to come."

"I like how my Dad gets invited over before me."

"Please you know our fathers are joined at the hip it would be cruel to not have them both over." I heard her typing in the background.

"Are you working on another book already?"

"No I'm just free writing. I'll see where it goes."

"Ok so what time should I be over and what should I bring?"

"Nothing and six thirty."

After talking to Bella I felt so much better and I was able to go back to work.

BPOV

Fettuccini Alfredo with grilled chicken. Fresh Caesar Salad. Two types of Garlic Bread and a fresh pitcher of iced tea. Who are you trying to impress Bella? Couldn't be Jacob because you two are just friends. My internal voice was such a pain in the ass sometimes. My Dad was already sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Dad can you get that please?"

The way to a man's heart isn't through his stomach or anything.

Jacob wheeled Billy in.

"Right to the table boys." I called out as I put the final touches on dinner.

"This looks amazing Bella."

"Thanks everyone dig in."

After dinner Jacob was helping me was the dishes while our dads watched the Mariners game.

"So I understand if you need to take Billy home and you can't come back over tonight." I mean it wasn't like I expected us to get it on while our Dads were watching the game.

"Let's see how it goes after the day I had I could use the stress relief." He looked at me and I could see some genuine sadness in his eyes.

"Jacob I understand if you need a night off. What happened did you get peed on again?"

He chuckled. "No it's just been a little stressful at work lately. I was actually kind of looking forward to us relaxing tonight."

"I mean if you want to."

"Yeah tonight after the game?"

JPOV

It was about ten to midnight when I heading back to Bella's house. My dad was dropped off and all ready for bed.

I twisted the handle and the door was unlocked and I sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bells I'm back."

"Great." She walked in wearing a tang top and a pair of bikini panties.

"Nice outfit."

"You know you like it." She took my hand in hers and I let her guide me into her bedroom. "Sit right on the edge."

"Ok."

Bella pulled my shirt off of me and started massaging my back. "Jacob, I feel bad you're so tense. Her hands started to move so in addition to my back she was also massaging my abs. That and I noticed her hands were slowly inching their way lower and lower so it was okay my dick was acting like it was trying to break free from my pants.

Bella slowly turned around and faced me kneeling down she unzipped my fly and pulled my member out. Her small hands started massaging me and I closed my eyes.

It felt so good I just couldn't keep them open.

"Oh fuck Bells that feels so good."

"Yeah you know they say heated massage is the best thing for stress." Then she took me in her mouth and it felt so amazing.

"MMMMM."

Bella hummed with me in her mouth and I almost came right there. "Stop."

Bella let go of me with almost a popping sound. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I want to come inside of you."

"No Jake tonight is all about you."

"Doesn't mean we both can't enjoy it." I said as I put my hands on her waist and guided her so she was sitting on my lap facing me. She impaled herself on me and started thrusting slowly at first as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

As we both got closer and closer I felt her nails digging into my shoulder. "That's it Bells come for me." I reached down with one hand to rub her clit. I could tell she was close and something I learned the last few days was Bells liked the occasional dirty talk.

"Yeah that's it Bella milk my dick like a good little slut."

Bella had what I think was the loudest orgasm to date. Once we both started recovering I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." I replied to her.

"I don't want you to go but you probably should."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi I'm really shocked by all the hits this has gotten on fanfiction. To follow that up I have something to just throw out there to the people reading this on FF. I know it looks like I've been updating this everyday but I actually posted this story on Jacob Black N Pack first so the updates have been catching up. So once this up the next chapter will probably be in like a month cause I'm writing this as I go.

JPOV

Three and a half months had gone past since we first started attempting to get Bella pregnant. And we were trying very hard. Some nights I even deluded myself into thinking she wanted me too.

BPOV

Two more minutes and I would know for sure that either this was food poisoning or the best birthday ever. I wish Jake was here as I sit on the floor pretzel style like a little kid in yoga pants and a tank.

Minute and a half…

JPOV

I pulled up to Bella's house and tested the lock.

"Bella?" I walked into her doing a little happy dance. "Did I miss something?" She then jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt quick kisses on both my cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

'What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." That was when I realized no more sex with Bella. "But don't tell anyone I'm going to tell my dad when I hit three months." Whoa my dad won't know he had a grandchild. I suddenly realized that this was more than just me affected by this.

I needed to talk to her about this but not tonight because it was her birthday.

"Yeah sure."

"So you ready to go meet everyone else for dinner?"

"Yeah sure let's go." I wanted to reach out and touch her stomach where our son or daughter currently was.

Six Days Later.

All I could keep thinking about was Bella and the baby. I knew I needed to get it together because I had another couple of patients to see today before I could go home. Then I saw Bella talking to Edward. Bells may not see it but guys constantly hit on her and I could tell Dr Dickward was getting ready to move in for the kill. Nope not happening on my watch.

"Hey Bella." I said and while I couldn't completely block Edward out of Bella's line of sight I tried to at least block him a little. "What's up?"

"Not much can we talk in your office? It was nice to meet you by the way Dr. Cullen."

"Edward, please call me Edward." He responded as I ushered Bella into my office.

"Hey what's up?"

"I just had my appointment and the doctor said everything is perfectly healthy."

"That's great. Are you still having the mourning sickness?" I was such a glutton for punishment.

"Yeah kind of sucks but I'll take it."

BPOV

That night I was sitting on the couch having some apple slices while thinking over my appointment that morning. I remember the look the nurse was giving me when I said there was no father to wait for before we could start the appointment. I was ready for looks of scorn and judgment but the nurse's look I couldn't place. There was a loud crack of thunder and instinctively I put my hand over my belly.

"It's ok little one. Maybe we'll have movie nights when the thunder is really loud. And I'm going to buy a bunch of the classics to keep in your room and we'll read together every night." There was a pounding at the door.

"Let's go see who that is." I said more out loud than to the baby. I was a little worried because come on this is like every slasher movie out there. I checked out my window and saw Jake on my porch wearing a Rise Against T-Shirt and still his green scrub pants he was completely drenched from the storm. I opened the door.

"Jacob what's going…."  
>He dropped to his knees on my porch and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head rested against where I assumed the baby was growing inside of me.<p>

"Bella I thought I could do it but I really can't Bella. I NEED to be involved in my child's life."

"Ok Jacob we can talk this out but come inside it is kind of cold out here I don't want to get sick or for you to get sick."

We walked into the house. When we first started this baby making idea I told him it would probably be best if he left a set of clothes and pajamas here. "Go, guest room change."

It was the first time I saw Jacob crack a smile. "Always so bossy."

I set a pot of water on for tea. I had given my half used can of coffee when I found out I was pregnant.

Then I felt a wave of nausea come on so I ran to the bathroom. While I was praying to the porcelain god I heard Jacob rummaging around. I felt a fresh wave hitting and Jacob reached over and held my hair back.

"Thanks."

"Do you want your toothbrush or some mouthwash?"

"Mouthwash." I responded Jake moved behind me and then handed me the cup with some of the blue liquid in it.

Jacob walked out and I saw he had pajama pants on. "I think I took the jeans home last time."

"It's ok." The kettle whistled so I made Jacob and I two cups of tea. I handed him his mug and we walked over to the couch. I sat facing Jacob.

"Can I?" He gestured to the stomach.

"Yeah just for the record I'm seven weeks along."

A smile came across Jacob's face. "That's great."

"Yeah. Jacob if you want to be in the baby's life I have no problem with that. I said told you that you didn't have to be involved I said that for you."

"What?"

"I didn't want you to have to be involved forever when this was my idea. I wanted you to be able to fall in love with someone, get married and have a bunch of kids."

"Bella I would rather know my child. If someone I want to be involved with can't accept that I have a kid its' a deal breaker"

"Jacob it's late. Do you want to stay over? We can talk out custody and everything in the morning."

"Ok." Jacob said. Once we got done with the tea I put the mugs in the sink. Jacob and I feel asleep on the bed but it was completely innocent.

AN: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this. Special thanks to Diving Belle who I know loves Jacob in this story or as she said Baby Daddy Jake


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi all. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Diving Belle because her asking me about it got me thinking and I wrote half the chapter in one sitting after that. Also to the lovely Mist how listens to me babble when she could easily just tell me to shut up.

JPOV

I woke up to Bella cuddled in my arms. I put my hand on her stomach.

"Hey Baby its Daddy. I promise I'm always going to be there for you. I'm going to teach you all about Quilette. Also your grandfathers are probably going to figure out how soon they can take you fishing with them." I felt Bella's fingers running through my hair. "Okay peanut I need to talk to Mommy now." I looked at Bella and she was smiling.

"Peanut?"

"SHhhh we're bonding."

"Jacob what happened last night? You seemed really upset when you got here."

At the hospital the night before I was right about to clock out when Dr. Carlisle Cullen ran over to me.

"Jacob there's an accident on 101 ETA is ten minutes. I need you an Edward."

Clallam County Hospital had four peds since Carlisle wanted me that probably meant kids were involved.

Edward and I were waiting.

The paramedics, (Sam and Embry) wheeled a little boy who couldn't have been older than ten on a stretcher.

His stripped t-shirt had blood all over it I took the scissors and cut them off of him.

"How long has he been unconscious?"

"Since we got to the scene." Embry looked at me. "Jake I think he's DOA."

"Embry just keep doing chest compressions." I then switched my attention to the kid "Hey Buddy can you hear me? My name is Jacob and I'm a doctor. You're at the hospital. I checked everything and I knew Embry was right. "I'm calling it time of death is 10:02 pm"

This is what sucked about being a pediatrician. Kids shouldn't die but screwed up world it happens.

Sue Clearwater who was a nurse at the hospital walked up to me. "Jake sweetie the little boy's father is outside."

Great now I get to tell this guy that his son died.

_At least he got to know his child_. The bitter thought ran through my head. _You're never going to be Dada or Daddy maybe you'll get to be Uncle Jacob_. Carlisle's patient the mother I guess, had been stabilized and was heading to a room up in the hospital.

"Jacob, go home, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I went into the locker room in the hospital. I put my shirt on instead of my scrubs top but after that I KNEW I needed to be involved in my child's life so I high tailed it over to Bella's house.

BPOV

"That's poor boys family." I said while my fingers continued their exploration of Jacob's scalp. I don't know why I constantly did that to him but it felt comforting.

"Yeah I know."

"But I don't want you focusing on that anymore." I went to get up. "Come on I want pancakes." Jacob chuckled behind me.

"Hey its your baby's fault not mine." Then when I stood up the wave of nausea hit me again. "Be Right Back."

Once I was done worshipping the porcelain god I walked into the smell of Jacob making pancakes.

"Mmmm smells so good."

"Thanks sit down while I finish cooking. Did you want me to cook up the bacon too?"

"Oh God no! The smell makes me sick right now. Do you want juice or tea?"

"Juice is fine."

I pulled two glasses out filled them with apple juice. "Sorry been craving apples like crazy."

"First craving?"

"No I really wanted marshmallows with peanut butter last week."

"Ok that has nothing to do with a child that is half mine that's all you."

"Say what you will it was delicious."

"So if you want in a couple months I could probably try to get a regular day off every week."

I knew Jacob was the newest doctor at the hospital so he probably wouldn't have a set day off for a while.

"Jacob it's fine if your day off changes every week. It's not like I work the stereotypical nine to five job. I don't want to saddle you with responsibility but would you want the baby overnight one night a week?"

JPOV

I couldn't believe the progress I was making. "Yeah I'll set up a crib for him or her in my room."

"I was thinking like a bassinet I mean I know you don't have that much room in there."

Oh no my baby was going to have a crib at my house.

"Well I mean we have seven more months to figure it out."

Then Bella's phone rang.

"Swan residence."

I popped some pancake in my mouth.

"Yeah he's right here."

There is only one person that would call Bella's house looking for me.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey son you said you were going to be late but you never came home last night."

"Sorry I went to Bella's and kind of passed out there. I don't have to be in to the hospital until 11 today so I'll be home soon."

"Ok bye."

Once I hung up Bella was looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Well I don't want to tell my dad until I'm past the first trimester and if you tell Billy before that Charlie will know in about twenty minutes."

"They do gossip like old women. How about this if they figure it out beforehand we tell them cause I can't lie to my dad very well otherwise we let it go to 12 weeks and then start bragging." I stuck my hand like when we were kids.

"Deal." Bella said shaking it.

"Ok not to sleep, eat, and run but I have to go home and grab different scrubs before I go to the hospital. Our godson is my first appointment at 11."

"Oh take pictures."

"Yeah pretty sure that violates HIPAA."

"You know what I mean." Bella said throwing a dishtowel at me as I went to change.

I went home. Made sure my dad had survived the night and was waiting in my office by 10:50.

"Say hello to Uncle Jacob." Emily said bringing Baby Eli into the examining room.

"Uh Hey Eli." I said as laid him on the infant table. And wouldn't you know my godson farted at me. "Hello to you too."

By the time I was done I was getting ready to hand Eli over to Emily. "He's perfectly healthy Em. Seems like he's developing right on schedule." I then switched my attention to Eli. "Well done with that by the way."

"Hold on Jacob I want a picture of you two." Emily said digging through her bag for the camera. Jesus do women have their brains on the same wavelength.

"Say Godfather." Emily said while getting ready to take the picture.

Once she checked and was happy with it I asked "Hey email that to me and Bella please."

"You got it."

I handed Eli back to his mom. Then my beeper went off. "Sorry they need a ped in the circus I'll see you guys soon."

BPOV

I was working on a story when I noticed I had an email from Emily.

I downloaded the picture of Jacob and Eli. I realized that he was a pediatrician but Jacob just seemed so good with children.

I put my hand over my stomach. "I don't think you could have asked for a better daddy, baby."

AN: AWWWW SO CUTE!


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I was nine weeks along and I was studying myself in the mirror. Minus my breasts being larger I didn't look any different. And in order to hide that fact I had just taken to wearing larger shirts to hide "the girls".

Jacob had been amazing these last two weeks. He texted everyday if I needed anything. He also popped over for a few hours on his days off.

"So little one what do you want for breakfast? Mommy really wants oatmeal. Do you think we can keep it down?" I went about scooping the oatmeal out cutting up some apple slices and finding the cinnamon to throw in it.

Once it was done I said. "MMMM this smells really good little one." I put my hand on my stomach. I was about to get my laptop out and start working when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hello Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi my name is Victoria and Dr. Hodgins wanted me to call to see if there was anyway you could come in today. She needs to double check something."

"Okay what time?"

"Does eleven am work for you?"  
>"Yes I'll be there soon."<p>

I texted Jacob that I needed to head into the hospital for some reason. The whole drive there I was pretty much chanting to myself nothing is wrong with the baby, everything is going to be fine.

Forty five minutes later I'm sitting in the exam room.

"So Bella thank you for coming in."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No just we thought we heard something on the monitors. Ok let's check the heartbeat."

I heard my baby's heart beat and I almost cried.

"Ok that takes care of that."

"What was wrong?"

"Nothing just one of the residents we're training was convinced he heard two heart beats."

"You mean twins?" Could Jacob and I handle two babies?

"Bella I just double checked you are only carrying one baby."

"Oh ok. But just to be extra sure because twins are really common on the baby's father's side."

"Nope just one little guy or girl in there."

"Ok good."

Once that appointment was done the nurse handed me a bunch of brochueres, hmm breastfeeding pamphlet, adoption pamphlet, something about an organic baby toy store in Seattle.

I stopped at the Peds floor and see Jacob. I saw a five-year-old running out of the exam room.

"Sorry about his hyperness Dr. Black."

"It's ok."

I stood there and had to catch myself from putting my hand on the baby when Jacob came out of the room.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob, Want to get lunch?"

"Yeah sure."

JPOV

Bella and I sat in a booth in the cafeteria. "So why are you here?"

"The doctor wanted me to come in to check something." Bella took a bite of her pizza. She moaned and that was almost my undoing.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"She was just double checking to make sure the baby wasn't twins." The thought of having children with Bella as opposed to one baby ran through my head. It almost scared me how much I wanted it. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"Bring your Dad too. Charlie's coming."

"You feed us too much."

"Some one has too."

After Bella and I parted ways I headed back to the pediatric floor to a nice list of patients I had to see. I flew through the rest of the day and went home to shower.

"Hey Dad how was your day?"

"Good, tomorrow is mainly going to be paperwork so you know should be pretty light. Also we're going over to Bella's for dinner."

"Sounds better than your cooking."

"You're so funny old man."

Well it was a good day when we got there I heard a crash. Worried about Bella I took the key that she had given me back when I was supervising the renovations on her house.

"Dad wait here."

"What am I going to do run in there with you?" I shot him a look and made my way into the kitchen. I found Bella sitting on the floor with what looked like a bake chicken on the floor.

"Hey Honey what's wrong?"

"It broke."

"What broke?"

"The stupid pan. I ruined everything." Bella then started to cry. I sat down on the floor next to her.

"Come here." I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You didn't ruin everything. So we don't have chicken. It's not the end of the world."

"I don't know why I'm reacting like this."

I whispered to her. "Bella it's the hormones from the baby."

I helped her up and then threw the chicken in the trash. I cleaned up and then looked at Bella.

"So we're ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

I rubbed my hands against her forearms "It's fine mood swings are bound to happen." I really wanted to kiss her but I knew it was no near the right time I just got her to be okay with me seeing the baby I knew I needed to wait a little more before trying to pursue her.

"Hey Jacob you know you left your Dad on the porch right." Charlie said as he rolled Billy in.

"Sorry Dad I was helping Bella clean up."

"It's fine."

"Yeah sorry about that Billy I totally forgot to have a ramp put in when the house got renovated."

"Please Bella you don't have to do that for me. Jacob will just help me up the porch steps for the rest of his life."

"Ok so I'm going to order pizza to replace the chicken. Anyone want anything in particular?" Bella said with the phone in her hand.

BPOV

A half hour later we were all sitting down to pizza and this is why I loved having everyone over we were like one big family. For half a second I imagined Jacob helping our child cut up their food during one of these dinners

"So Jacob, Sue was telling me the other day all the nurses are constantly flirting with you. Being a single doctor and all."

A pang of jealousy shot through me. Then I had to remind myself I had no claim to Jacob he wasn't mine. He just helped me make my baby that's all.

But you want him. The sick little voice in my head said to me. That was when I admitted it to myself back in the kitchen I wanted Jacob to kiss me. Holy Crap I have a crush on Jacob. How did this happen? I was so screwed.

AN: There was the moment we wanted boys and girls ok mainly girls Bella realizes she loves Jacob back.

Also I have never been pregnant so if one or two people want to volunteer to let me bug them with questions that would be awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So I know this has been forever but it's called I'm in the best program for what I'm studying so it kind of takes up my time but I try to update when I can so on with the show.

JPOV

After the hospital that day I walked over to Target to get my Dad his refills on his meds. They told me it would take a couple of minutes so I wandered over to the baby aisle. I saw a five pack of newborn onesies on sale so I grabbed one. They were plain solid colors so it could work for either gender.

I got my Dad's medicine and I made my way back to the car and headed home. Dad and I had dinner and then I texted Bella if I could come over.

BPOV

Jacob was supposed to be coming over soon so I ran the brush through my hair and applied a light lip-gloss. This felt so weird I mean it was Jacob. But now his name made my heart flutter.

"Hey Baby, Daddy is coming over are you excited?" I rubbed my hand over my still flat belly. I couldn't wait to start showing. The idea of the baby being like a mini Jacob ran through my head and I'm not going to lie it was the cutest little girl in my head. The baby had changed genders it seemed almost daily in my head. All I wanted was a healthy baby

_You also want the baby's daddy. Don't lie to yourself sweetie._

The voice in my head can be such a bitch sometimes. Yes it helps with my sarcastic style of writing but it was annoying running in my head. I heard the doorbell ring so I yelled "One second." I went and undid the door lock and there was Jacob. I wanted to pull him by his belt loops and do him on the floor. Whoa I knew I had feelings for him but I was shocked by the momentary urge that hit me.

"Do you want anything? I got this peppermint tea that's really good."

"Sure that sounds fine."

I went and got the electric water kettle going and sat down next to Jacob.

"So how's work?"

"Good. I mean it's mainly been the same thing. So how's writing going?"

"I've actually been really inspired lately. I should definitely have the book done by the time I'm all huge from the baby."

"You're not going to be huge. You're going to be pregnant." Jacob went and placed his hand on my belly. "So you get all nice and big and strong inside Mommy, Peanut."

"So Peanut and I want to show you what I was thinking about doing for the baby's room." I didn't even realize it at first I grabbed Jacob's hand to lead him to my guest room. "So since this room has the best light I thought it would be good for the baby. I mean obviously I would need to get a crib and a dresser."

JPOV

I want to kiss her. It's like she is like stirring something primal in me. She's carrying my baby and is talking about the nursery.

"So do you want to tell everyone together that we're having a baby?" Then I heard a high-pitched whistle "Oh shit the kettle!" Bella then half walk half ran out of the room to make the tea.

"Bells do you need any help?"

"Nope I'm good." I looked as she went about doing it. It was kid of adorable how Bella's hand would ghost her stomach as she was doing something. I was imagining Bella walking around the kitchen with a toddler on her hip. Don't go there, Jake. That is dangerous territory boy.

Bella then handed me the mug of tea and we sat down on the couch. " So I was thinking we could tell my Dad and Billy this weekend."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I mean I'll be eleven weeks on Sunday that's one week away from the first trimester being over I would say it's safe. That and Leah wants to do dinner at her house."

"Ok that sounds good."

"Maybe we should sit down for this. How do we tell everyone that you're the father?"

"Well you see Bella you and I gave each other a special kind of hug."

"Thank you smart ass you know what I mean everyone is going to have questions about this. Considering we're not together."

"I mean we could tell them that we got drunk and slept together without a condom."

"That will never work."

"I'm pretty sure that's how Leah and Embry ended up with Brady."

"Jacob."

"Look they got plastered at the bar and forty weeks later give or take Brady was here." Bella snort-laughed and I couldn't help it I thought it was so cute.

"While that is funny I don't want our baby to ever think he or she was an accident."

"We can give them an edited version of the truth. You wanted a baby and I donated sperm. We can just make it sound like it was in lab versus in your bed." She smiled at that.

"And then you decided you wanted to be part of the baby's life?"

"Yeah I mean because that's basically what happened."

BPOV

I yawned what I thought was the hugest yawn I have ever done. Jacob started chuckling at me.

"Don't laugh I can't help if the baby makes me sleepy."

And then Jacob kissed me. It started out slow and then gradually got more intense until he pulled away and I almost whimpered at him.

No fair I'm pregnant and horny.

"Bells I can't do this."

"You kissed me."

"I know and I'm sorry but I have to go." And with that Jacob almost booked out the door.

"Baby I don't know what happened." I said talking to my belly once he left. "But I'm sure it's going to be ok."

The next day I got my two crockpots out, yes I have two, and started on my famous stew. It was one of Jacob's favorite meals next I called my Dad and left him and voicemail and called Billy and invited them over for dinner.

I knew I was playing dirty but I needed to talk to Jacob even if it was for the baby. I ran to the grocery store on the rez and picked up some loaves of sourdough bread that went perfectly with it. As I was walking out the store I ran into Embry.

"Whoa sorry there Bella."

"Hey Embry what are you up too?" And then I felt sick I realized the smell from his cologne was nauseating to me.

"Oh not much little Collin has a fever so I just got him some of the ice pops Jacob recommends so much."

"Do you have the night shift.." Before I could say "again" I threw up on Embry's converses. So many things went through my head but it's amazing the main thought was when did I last eat string beans considering they were you know in the mix.

"Oh my God Embry I am so sorry. I owe you a new pair of shoes."

"Hey at least you threw up outside the store." Embry said as he started kicking dirt on the vomit. I took a water bottle out of my bag and swished some of it around and took some of the mints I had taken to carrying in my bag.

"Oh shit you're pregnant."

"What?" Embry grabbed my arm and

"Bella I have dealt with Leah pregnant three times you really think I can't figure it out. How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

"Oh God who knows."

"Well me, now you and the baby's father."

"Jesus Bella you're going to kill Jacob when you tell everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just promise me you'll talk to Jacob and tell him before you tell the rest of us."

"Ok."

That was weird I thought to myself as I headed back to my house. That night the whole house smelled delicious if I do say so myself. I put one crockpot on the table the other was solely for leftovers for everyone. The bread and margarine (not butter for Billy) was on the table with a pitcher of water and one of tea. When I heard the doorbell ring I yelled out "It's open."

"You know Bella that's not completely safe." My Dad said as they all walked into the house.

"Well good thing I have three strong men to come to my rescue."

JPOV

This is torture she looks so happy right now. Dinner tastes amazing. Once it's done Bella tells our dads to watch the football game and asks me to help clean up.

"Jacob we need to talk what happened last night?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have run out like that. But I'm sorry Bella I can't do the physical stuff with you anymore." She had this look on her face like she was wondering if it was her fault. "No it's not you."

"Then what's going on? Why did Embry say that knowing about the baby was going to kill you?"

"What you told Embry?"

"He figured it out after I puked on his shoes." She looked down at her shoes as she said this and I couldn't help but laughing.

"Jacob it's not funny."

"I'm sorry honey." I said as I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "Ok I'm going to say this and I have to get it all out. Embry said that because you clearly didn't tell him I'm the father. Everyone besides you seems to realize that I have feelings for you. I have for a while now."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do."

Then I felt her give me a peck on the lips "Good because I like you too."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey everyone I know to say there is a delay between my chapters is to say the ocean is damp. But I work, go to school and have been dealing with emotional stuff so sorry for the delay here you guys go.

BPOV

I woke up and felt strong arms tighten around me. I inhaled the woodsy manly scent that just seemed to be Jacob's natural scent. "Morning sleepy."

"This is nice." Jacob sighed into my hair.

"Yeah it is but I have to get up." His arms pulled me even tighter to his chest. "Jacob come on I have to pee." That seemed to be the magic word to let me go. I went into the bathroom did what I had to do and then came back out to Jacob getting dressed. I playfully reached over and smacked his butt.  
>"So you're bringing my Dad and Billy here so we can tell them tonight." I said while pulling the blankets up on my bed.<p>

"Don't worry Bells they are going to be over the moon about us and the baby. We're probably going to have to keep them from trying to take peanut out fishing as soon as he or she is born."

"I'm just nervous." I said sitting down and opening my laptop.

"Bella."

"I'm going to eat after you leave I promise."

"Ok are you going to be writing all day?"  
>"Nope chores."<p>

"Don't overwork yourself."

"Now who's stressing out? Go I'll be fine." I said giving him a playful shove.

I started making lasagna as I was cooking the sauce my cell phone went off. I put it on speaker when I saw it was my friend/manager Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"HELLO BELLA."

"What's up?"

"Just thought I would check in see how life is going."

"Yes Alice I have an idea in my head but I don't know if it's going to turn into a new book."

"Ha-ha well Jasper says well done he finished the book last night."

"Tell him I say thank you, Alice I'm going to call you back tomorrow with some news."

"Anything bad?"

"No I just have to tell my dad first."

"Right after your dad?"

"Yes I promise."

"All right also do not forget you have the meeting in New York in a month for the movie rights to Bloodhound."

"Crap."

"You forgot didn't you."

"Just a little bit."

"See this is why you need me."

"Yes of course I do. I have about 150 pages of something done not sure if it's really book material but I'm going to send it to Rosalie anyway."

"That's good send it to her anyway. She needs the distraction."

"Do I want to know?"

"Royce is a lying cheating douchebag."

"I could have told you that."

"Well Rosalie finally found out."

"Can I sick an opossum on him?" I asked while opening the freezer door to grab myself a popsicle.

"No."

"Can I put one in his car?"

"No."

"But when they play dead they are completely immobilized and you can just pick them up."

"The fact that you have clearly done research on this kind of disturbs me."

"You know you like it."

"Ok on that note I'm going to let you go, call me back when you can tell me about whatever is going on."

JPOV

"Now I need to take this and swab the back of your throat to make sure you don't have strep throat."

"No."

"Come on Mason I promise it is just going to tickle a little."

"You're a fucking liar." Nothing like getting cursed out by an eight year old to make your day awesome.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Black." Mason's grandmother said.

"Mason, open your mouth." I said. I was really getting tempted to pinch the kid's nose so he'd be forced to open his mouth.

"Mason, apologize to the doctor."

"No I won't…" Haha got ya, you little snot. Normally I love kids but I think Mason was proving why he was one of the few exceptions to that rule.

I set up the test. "If he doesn't have strep it's most likely something viral, give him lots of fluids and keep him home today. If it is strep he'll have to stay home for an additional day until he's not considered contagious anymore since the antibiotics take 48 to start working."  
>When the test was finally done telling me the little shit didn't have strep I finished up and went into the locker room to change. I swapped my scrubs for jeans and a button up green shirt.<p>

"Hot date tonight?" Embry came in to change for his night shift.

"Uh nothing dinner with Bella and our dads figured I would look decent for once coming from."

"Bullshit."

"Ok so it's also a little for Bella."

"Jake, man maybe you should give up on Bella. I mean it's been two years how are you going to feel if she starts seeing someone?"

"Embry…"

"No Jacob you're like a brother to me so I'm going to be the bad guy here. I understand what it's like to go after someone you can't have. I never thought I would get Leah and I'm lucky as hell but sometimes you have to…."

"Oh for the love of God man it's mine."

"What is?"

"Bella and I are having a baby. Together."

Embry then pulled me into a corner. "So you are the BIOLOGICAL father of the baby that Bella is pregnant with?"

"Yes I am."

"Holy crap congrats man!" He pulled me into a bear hug "Welcome to fatherhood."

"Thanks."

"So when are you guys telling everyone."

"Well we're telling Charlie and my dad tonight I was thinking about trying to gather everyone up Thursday night."

"I'll help with the gathering. And mums the word to Leah."

After that I left, went to the house and got my dad and we headed over to Bella's house.

Charlie was already there so I said hi to him and went into Bella's room to check on her.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good will you help me put an opossum in Rosalie's ex's car?"

"Why?"

"He cheated on her. Again."

"Nope, don't pout I don't want you and Peanut near something that has rabies."

"Fine." She started crawling off the bed.

"Come here." I pulled her into my arms. This felt so perfect and right. "It's going to be fine."

"Oh with our dads? I know come on and let's go tell them." I couldn't help but smile at how excited Bella was. We walked out into the living room."

BPOV

This was it the big moment of telling our dads.

"Bella's pregnant." Thanks Jake. I thought we had a plan of easing our dads into it.

"What?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah we're having a baby." I said taking Jake's hand in mine. "Jacob and I are having a baby."

"When? How?" My dad asked.

"Charlie I don't think we want the details." Billy said as he rolled over to us motioned to place his hand on my stomach. I nodded ok. "This is wonderful news."

"You two are like together now though right?" My dad asked. Truth me told considering my dad hadn't reached for his service weapon at any point this was going well.

"Yeah Charlie we are a couple. Jacob and I are going to raise the baby together."

After that the rest of the night it went pretty well and Billy and Charlie. Once our dad's left I was cleaning up when Jacob walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"So now that we're alone."

"Yep."

"I'm tired I think I'm going to bed."

"Jacob, are you kidding?"

"Of course I am." He said and picked me and spun me around so I was facing him. He then kissed me and lifted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into my bedroom.


End file.
